


Sliding on her Fingertips

by entwinedloop



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Both resolved and unresolved, Confused Emotions, F/M, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, References to explicit sexual content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwinedloop/pseuds/entwinedloop
Summary: Canon divergent. Missing scenes in season 2.** Each chapter is a standalone chapter and not connected to the other chapters ** This way I’m trying to stick as close to canon as possible.





	1. 2X4 Dealership, Beth x Rio

**Author's Note:**

> She’s tangled up in this but she doesn’t want to see it for what it is. 
> 
> Missing scenes/moments in s2e4 bathroom scene/car dealership.

Her skin tingled at the memories on her drive home with Dean. She stretched her legs, feeling his fingers on them, brushed her skin with her fingertips. Where was Dean and where was she. He had no idea. But when he asked her what she needed from the store she didn’t hesitate. She always kept a list. Of what was missing. What was needed. And now one need was filled. For now, she thought, looking out the window, her chest humming, the breeze of freedom lifting her spirits. 

It had felt like such a release. Even if the feeling wouldn’t last, it was what she wanted – relief, to get it out of her system. And she wanted it from him. She didn’t know it was going to happen, didn’t plan it, not even when she had suggested the bar to Dean. But it was an inevitable outcome. She’d known it in the back of her mind as much as she resisted. She’d get there eventually with him. So why not tonight.

It wasn’t just because she wanted to feel desired and it was more than just the attraction between them. She wanted to be with the man who’d believed in her. He’d believed in her, she knew, as she’d caught his eyes, nursing a drink at the bar, sizing him again against her husband. He’d shown it, he’d encouraged her. Maybe she also needed a reminder that a man existed who considered her, considered her mind, respected her. While at the same time it had to be one moment. One night. Just as he’d been encouraging, as he’d filled her head with compliments that afternoon when he’d given her the key, he had also threatened. And she’d seen him angry. He’d taken action to scare her, her loved ones. He’d shot Dean.

And Boomer – how she’d held her distance as he gleefully told her she could be something, not wanting him to know she hadn’t been the one who killed him. He’d find it out eventually if he’d really look closely at her face. No, It was only reasonable she’d do it once because while she’d needed it and she had no regrets this was it. Definitively.

She was fairly sure that tonight was enough for him too but she didn’t care about that too much. He’d be fine, the looks of other women trailing him not lost on her earlier that night. She was out of his life – or rather he. She knew it when she’d paced to the bathroom, counted on it when their eyes met in that room and she knew exactly what she wanted. After tonight their paths wouldn’t cross again, better yet, they wouldn’t need to.

She refused to feel guilty over what happened. She wasn’t sure who the man was sitting beside her. Or maybe it was her who had changed. And she has because she wanted more. Maybe Dean too – would she have believed the man she married would do her wrong like Dean had done? She shelved the thoughts, comfortable in packing them away for later. She just wanted to look out the window, to breathe, and relive the feeling of fingers on her skin, his fingertips on her neck, remember his breathes on her skin, his lips--

It wasn’t the most graceful exit but in light of the setting, of the frenzy of it, how could it be. After they both found their release, and he pulled apart from her, she remained sitting on the counter, her eyes locked on his. Music that she’d barely heard in the last – fifteen or so? – minutes now thrummed inside the room. She breathed, curious just for a moment what his response would be. His eyes met hers and he didn’t speak, didn’t even look down at her disheveled dress, just taking stock of her face. Maybe still waiting for her like he’d waited before. He didn’t even move right away to lift his pants.

She buttoned up her dress and drew the thin material over her legs before hopping off the counter, noticing him putting himself together as well, but as she stepped down he barely stepped back and her leg brushed against his jeans. No word was spoken and she thought to herself that perhaps they didn’t need to. It was clear what this was. What was the point if they’d never have to speak again? If the thought prickled a touch of bitterness, relief washed her more. Something to put away in the drawers of her mind to take out later, much much later. If at all.

What do you say after something like that? It almost made her smile that the words thank you were tickling her lips. Would that be awful? Thank you, goodbye? Even if that’s what this was because it was the only choice. She’d left his key in the bar but she was able to get in with her name. She didn’t need him. She had enough to save her husband’s – to save Dean’s business. Their business. To save her family.

Not only did neither of them speak, now that they were both dressed they didn’t move. She’d given him the opportunity to speak but he wasn’t going to take it.

"See you,” she muttered, passing by him, not meeting his eyes and not waiting for a response. Half expecting he’d stop her but he didn’t. Even if she had no intention of seeing him, there was something harsh in goodbye that she couldn’t voice. That didn’t mean anything. On her way back to the table she remembered she hadn’t even picked up her underwear from the floor. Not that there’d be a way she was going to wear it again. Even she had her limits – and until tonight having sex in a restroom was one of them.

Dean suspected nothing and once her heart calmed down from the worry the realization thrilled her. Her heart then beat a little fast that he couldn’t see that the woman who’d left him, who he’d known for over two decades, returned in a wholly different state. Was this what it had felt like for him? When he’d gotten away with it so many times?

"Excuse me,” she said easily to a waitress who passed by her, dropping off a few bills on the small tray. Dean’s eyes widened at them. Why not, she was feeling generous. Still his hands went to one of the bills. Let this one go, she tried to tell him with her eyes.

"Beth.”

She put her hand on the tray, trying not to touch his hand. "Let me do this.”

Finally Dean relented, and she smiled sweetly to the waitress. “Keep the change.”

Dean’s eyes widened as did the waitress’s and she returned the simle before looking between them and walking away.

"Wasn’t tonight already enough?” He asked, not unkindly. She wanted him to be unkind.

"Our luck’s about to change,” She said, unable to stop herself from smiling. “Let’s get out of here.”

It would of course happen even without Dean’s trust, even if it would be a little harder. But she’d find a way like she’d done before. Even if officially the car dealership wouldn’t be able to target women she proved to be an amazing saleswoman and if she could get Ruby and Annie on board – like they had worked before – things could -- would be looking up. Even if a few decisions had blown up in their faces more than a few times the thre had kept going. Get it right one more time than wrong and they could get back on track. And now they’d have one less moody boss to worry about.

She’d been ready to leave though a small part of her wanted to glimpse Rio after, wanted to leave with that moment shared between them one last time. He hadn’t returned to his seat and as she left, avoiding her gaze on where he sat, she was in the end unable to resist a last look. He hadn’t returned. She wondered fleetingly where he was before shaking the thought away. If the last image she had of him was standing in front of her quietly in the bathroom – of all places – it was enough. It was time to move on. She had a plan and she was ready.

* * *

He was like a kid smashing the bright yellow car with the tire iron. Danny or Jane throwing a tantrum right in front of her eyes. They’d both done it and at the dealership before and she’d taken them straight home. You don’t behave you don’t get to play. But neither had destroyed a luxury car in a fit of rage. And Rio was no child. Though that laughter of his nestled between his barbs with Dean made her doubt it for a second.

He'd taken the money. Gone back on his decision. But she hadn't come looking for him. It was a snag, even a big one, but it wasn't anything she wasn't going to deal with.

"You can have whatever you want!” She yelled, wanting, needing him to stop. His arm froze mid air.

"Wait,” she said some minutes later as she felt Rio about to turn and leave for who knows how long before he stepped back into her life from nowhere. Leaving her and Dean to process the plan of making money with him. For them – for her, to clean up the mess.

"Beth,” a voice both stern and pleading sounded behind her.

She turned her head, giving him a look, silently saying, “Please. Trust me with something.” She remembered clearly his words from their dinner and knew the likelihood he’d do it.

He had the same expression as his words. “What are you doing?” written all over his face.

"Let me do this,” she wordlessly pleaded back.

"Don’t.” Dean said.

She breathed out. “I’m not going anywhere. Stay here,” she added firmly but waited a moment before Dean shook his head like he didn’t agree with it but he’d let her step away.

She walked over to Rio, stepping over pieces of broken metal and glass shards, not ignorant of the near unbridled joy in his expression. She was just about seconds away from snapping at him to tone it down. At a sharp crunch under her feet his eyes fell to the spot and for the first time since she’d started walking towards him his expression changed. Something in her chest tightened a little as she recognized it.

_Careful._

She swallowed it down, but looked cautiously under her shoes as finished walking towards him. "This is you being out?” She asked quietly as she stopped in front him, lowering her hand and motioning behind her at the damaged car. He leaned back against the other car, drew his head back. It felt like a challenge.

“Trying something new?” She sniped.

Dean had thankfully listened to her and stayed back but he hadn’t moved from the doorway. She glanced at him firmly but he stayed put.

She wasn’t sure with which man she’d had more enough of as her eyes settled back on Rio who might as well have had canary feathers all over his face. It wasn’t difficult to meet his eyes. Cockiness she could handle. It annoyed her, nothing more. He held it over her head but she’d make him taste blood if he used it in front of Dean. Figuratively. Of course.

“Don’t,” she whispered and he understood, pulling his lips inside his mouth and drew his head back a little before looking down, schooling his features into a slightly less pleased-with-himself expression.

His hand was still wrapped around the tire iron, now held at his side. He noticed her looking at it and tilted his chin up. Her hand went to it, circled the cool metal. He didn’t pull it away from her but he held on and their eyes met briefly, a standoff, before he let it go. He still had not answered and he could still barely keep a hint of a smile off his face. Like – almost like he was waiting for her to thank him. For wrecking an expensive car, for barging into her life uninvited. Again. But it was different this time.

She turned around to lay the tire iron down in the yellow car as she spoke, "Is this the example you want to give your son?” She snapped quietly, trying very hard to erase the smile off his face.

"You telling me how to parent now?” Rio said, his expression barely changing, happy to meet her lowered tone, likely not wanting to be overheard too, she imagined. She knew the question would push a button, didn’t want to think what he was thinking about that a question like that didn’t bother him more than it did.

"No,” she said, thinking to herself, but it was only fair. She got a tutor because of him. No, not because of him but – not now.

They stood huddled between the two cars and she really wouldn’t mind more distance between them.

He pursed his lips. “I’ve never dealt with cars before.” He said, shifting his view to the lot, but not losing sight of her. He saw her glance back at the office, and his eyes followed her to her husband before he looked back.

"Do you want to call him back? We could talk some more--” Rio glanced at Dean watching them from his office.

She sighed, mumbled something under her breathe, and motioned with her head to the door. His chest lightened a little as he followed her and if that didn’t gnaw at him.

"I’ll be right outside,” she stopped for a moment, Rio stopping with her, as she spoke to Dean before stepping into the parking lot. Between these two men she needed to handle one of them at the moment and Dean needed to step back. She was thankful he didn’t say anything or maybe she’d left before he’d gotten a chance to.

The cool evening breeze hit her face as she stepped outside and Rio stepped beside her. She breathed in the sweet air for a second before she started walking, Rio meeting her steps.

"My ride’s right there.” Rio spoke up beside her.

Of course she’d be walking in that direction, she thought, without even meaning to.

Her heart picked up a little and it only irked her more. "I’m not leaving, I just wanted--” she raised her eyes upwards. Their steps echoed on the asphalt.

He came to a stop in front of his car and she stopped in front of him, leaving space between them. He waited. Again.

"You can’t show up like this.” She said evenly.

That’s what she had to say to him, he thought, resisted throwing his own head up.

"Right, right. Cause you have a family.” He could barely hide his giddiness, only more thrilled to see her irritation.

"Look, you’ll get your 60%,” she said, putting her palm out in front of her, glancing at the door, making sure Dean wasn’t right behind the large windows. He was nowhere in sight and if it wasn’t time for a small grace. “But we don’t have to meet.” Her tone sharpened as she kept his eyes on his. She wasn’t going to play this game with him. “We worked out the details already,” she motioned to the dealership, “you know I’m earning money--”

And he knew didn’t he? That’s why he was here. It wasn’t new to her if he did. He always seemed to know what she was doing. They’d already talked out – in enough detail as far as she was concerned – what they needed to after Rio’d declared let’s make some money. Maybe not written up a contract, but that wouldn’t come anyway. There was nothing left to do. Not as far as she was concerned.

"Who’s gonna give me the money? Not him.” He said harshly but at least his smug expression was gone.

"Ruby. Annie.” She threw out her arms before slowing down, schooling her breathes.

"Yeah, I don't remember dealing with them."

"They're always a part of this." She said firmly. “I have a team. We'll make this work. We'll make you money," she said more amicably. "We don’t need to do this.” She motioned her index finger between them but she was motioning a little too fast. She didn’t want to do this. Why did he?

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Isn’t that what you do all the time?” He asked.

"What are you talking about?” She shook her head, confused. He wasn’t sure why but it did something to his chest, that tick of hers.

He looked away and back at her. "You and them,” he indicated Ruby and Annie. “Meeting. What’s so different?” He shrugged.

True in better days things were smoother with her team, Beth thought, before even responding the way she needed to Rio’s statement. That meeting they had in the storage room, Annie’s harsh words. It was true. Beth hadn’t acted like they were a team. But she knew how the situation could get out of control. That’s what she was there for, right? To keep it under control. At least be the one responsible if it fell apart. And Annie, who she loved dearly, could be a loose canon, showing how when she’d stuffed bills in her clothes and walked out.

"That is not the same.” She huffed. He knew that. Of course he knew that.

 "No?” He asked, and looked at her with a perfect mix of ‘really?’ and ‘I don’t care.’ "How?”

He saw something in her shift as her eyes flew back to the dealership. He had a feeling it wasn’t so much that she wanted to keep an eye on her husband but that she preferred not to deal with what was in front of her. He knew what he was doing. But he had to push her a little.

"Why are you making this so hard?” She pulled her hair from her face and started taking a half step back. He caught a glimpse of it and saw her hand rush to cover it. He kept his feet firm on the ground when what he wanted to do was pull her closer or move towards her. Whatever worked.

Before she was just irritated but now at his question something changed, like watching a porcupine coil up into safety. It meant something, that kind of discomfort. It meant that what happened meant something to her, enough to throw her off balance. He needed that. As absolutely maddening as admitting it was.

He wiped the smile off his face as he drew an index finger to his chest. “I’m a businessman,” he slackened his features as he spoke in an innocent tone. “You started something here.” He looked over the lot and stepped up from the car. “With my money.” He looked over her.

"You gave it to me.” She hugged her stomach, wondering if that lilt of pride in his voice was all in her head.

He lifted his shoulders for a moment and tilted his chin up. “You gave me the key back.”

She straightened her back and her eyes widened. "It was under my name, right? I used it.” She said sharply, putting her hand against her chest.

So self-righteous, he thought. She didn’t know what to do with him but she’d always dish back what he gave her. And he kinda loved it. His eyes landed on the hand on her chest, and she saw it, but took her time taking her hand down.

"I used it too.” He shook his shoulders and pursed his lips.

In a second he’d ask her to thank him for the bottle he left her, she grimaced in thought.

"You have all that money.” She lifted her shoulders, dropped them. “You said you were out and you were-- you were going to try something new.” She repeated what she’d said in the dealership, a bit out of breathe. Yes, she’d remembered where his eyes were when he’d said it. At that time she’d not reacted. Like she always didn’t. But he’d – well, he’d tried it and it was over. Surely he knew better than to stick around. Surely he had other people – other women he enjoyed torturing more than her.

“You can still do that.” Away from me. She was sure the desperation unhinged a little the firmness of her voice.

She saw him barely hide a smile before he took a glimpse of the car behind him. "Wanna get out of here?”

"What?” She snapped at the suggestion in his question, raising her voice. “I told--”

"Sit somewhere—” He said in a steady tone, trying to slow her down. 

“For what?” Her eyes flew to the dealership, and though she held it together, she always did, her arms locked as she rocked slightly on the balls of her feet, and he wished he could touch her. To calm her nerves. Before he riled her up again. But her husband was right there and this time they were in an open parking lot. He couldn’t well grab her hips and hold her for a second. If she’d let him do that. Yet. He couldn’t draw his fingers down her face. She’d let him do it. She always did – and in front of her husband once too. But not now. It was different. He put his hands in his pockets, balled up his hands.

“Hang out,” he said, not surprised enough that he wouldn’t mind doing just that with her. He already knew. “Just hang out.” He lowered his face. “Get a drink.” He said, a little desperate to pacify her. He’d wanted to avoid that word, thinking she’d take it too much like he was asking her on a date and that it’d freak her out more, even if that was pretty much exactly what he was doing.

He was good, she thought. She’d almost believe he meant it as she looked behind him at passing cars, at people ambling by, tried even harder to keep her eyes away from his face. She leaned slightly back, shook her head, and scrunched up her face as she looked at him. “You don’t mean that.” Even if she’d believed it – what was he doing? What was she doing even considering it for a second? Yes to ever seeing him again for that matter outside of this outrageous business idea of his. Meeting in public, of course, hadn’t stopped her before.

"Elizabeth.” He said and her eyes met his at the firmness of his voice.

Well, she’d give him one thing. He wanted her to believe him. She shook her head again. “I need to get back.” She half turned her body away and motioned with her hand to the dealership. His eyes went to it, wanting to reach out and grab it. Slide her fingertips over his palm. Wanting her to squirm but a little bit closer. Calm her down, get her worked up some more, he heard the refrain in his mind.

“Will you at least call before you come here?” She turned back to him and her words snapped him out of his thought.

"I thought that went good.”

That insufferable twinkle in his eyes again, that glee returning to his face, but for half a second she almost smiled. She composed herself quickly. He’d frightened her in there.

"You destroyed that car,” she said sternly motioned with her hand towards the dealership.

"He wasn’t going to make no money with it.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, closed her eyes for a moment.

"And you knew that. Didn’t you?” He asked.

She didn’t answer this time, looking away from him, but at least not at the dealership this time. She was holding back on him, but at least now she was only pissed.

"No sweetheart, it’s like this.” He took his hands out of his pockets. “What I told you, ten minutes ago? We’re in business, you and me,” he made a steeple with his fingers. “I’m no silent partner. Maybe I trust you--”

"No, you don’t,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

No, he didn’t, of course, but right now it wasn’t the point. "But I don’t trust him.” He finished. “Think I’m gonna wait for you to make sure you got chaperons when we need to talk business? Nah.”

You’re not going to leave me alone, she thought, as she looked down. The same thought that went through her head when she heard him “we’re partners now.” A mix of apprehension and thrill shook her. Something more too. A bit of something that made her feel light headed. Oh no. No, he wasn’t—

"That’s what you wanted to hang out for? Business?” She tried to get her bearings back, her eyes narrowing.

"We’re in business. Together.” He spoke slowly as if she needed the reminder. “I show up tomorrow and you got ten new partners I didn’t ask for,” he rubbed his chin. “Maybe I wanna stay caught up.”

The secret shoppers. His tone wasn’t light, not even joking, but she couldn’t hide a small smile, and maybe it was from relief.

"Elizabeth.”

“I heard you,” and he knew she’d make decisions without him. She didn’t need to say it. “If that’s what you want just say that.”

He gave her a look before it disappeared into blank features and before that for a moment she’d believed, wanted to believe him, that this was business, that that was all he wanted her for, and in that two seconds of a look, something knowing behind it, she wasn’t sure again. But she couldn’t dwell on it. She looked him over, considering him. Of course. If she needed to get something out of her system so did he. He’d liked teasing her before so why not now. He’d move on soon enough. She just needed to give him a little time.

She heard giggling behind her and turned her head, watching two women, very easy on the eyes, walk by, one of them eyeing Rio blatantly and smiling. Beth sighed, comforted, ignoring a faint sour taste, and turned back to Rio to find he'd moved a step closer and her eyes widened a little to find his eyes on her face, like he hadn't noticed anything behind her.

Just a little time, she reminded herself, fighting the feeling of something tightening between them.

"I have to get back,” she said as she looked down and looked up to see him do the same. “Just try—” she squared her eyes on his. “It’s less messy if you don’t come over when he’s here. We still need some cars to sell,” her features slackened as she tried to speak his language. “OK?” She leaned slightly towards him.

She’d stood so far away from him earlier and even though she was closer now it was still too far. He looked over her face. She needed time to come to terms with what she did. All right.

"OK,” he nodded. It wasn’t what he needed to hear, but she made a good point. And he didn’t need to come here tonight and bust in on her and her husband like that. Could’ve tried to find her alone. But he couldn’t-- he just couldn’t stop himself.

She nodded and turned away from him and started pacing back when he called after her.

"Don’t you share that bottle with him,” he said a little softer. She looked back at him and almost smiled and in that moment he felt it, like there was something just between the two of them.

He gazed at her as she headed back to the dealership. Just to see her until she walked inside, paused to see if she’d turn around. She did, only once she was inside, before walking back to the office.

He smiled to himself. All business, that woman. If it was safer for her for the time being to think he was in it for the business, if it gave him less of a fuss, didn’t turn her into a ball of collected nerves right in front of him, so be it. She’d left something with him and in time she’d leave more and more behind. And he was OK with that. More than OK, he thought as he untied the knots that tightened when she was around, breathed in what remained of her perfume in the cool air before he got in his car.

"If that’s what you want just say that.” He should get a medal for how he didn’t throw these words back in her face, a purple heart for how he could’ve teased her with them. There was time. He could pace himself.

A kindling of a need warmed his chest. This was a smart business choice. Of course she’d take that money and-- he looked around the lot enjoying the familiar feeling of pride that filled his chest. He wasn’t sure what it was he needed from her, wasn’t sure where it’d take him, them, but he couldn’t shake her off. Couldn’t put her behind him, didn’t like how it felt when she walked away from him at the bar, that key shutting the door between them, leaving him on the other side, unable to see what she was doing.

Then her showing up at his bar, inviting him without words to follow her. Leaving him like that, yearning for more, not sure what. Just more. More of her sharp words, more of her laughter, of her pulling him in even when she pushed, more of this moment with her just now. Being with her one time would’ve never been enough. It only made him more—

He could wait, a small voice said, as he turned the key in the ignition. If he was so inclined. He could wait for her. He’d waited this long one way or another. In the meantime there were a few of his own deals he was working on and a very new business partnership set up to make him some needed reliable income. And a business sweetened in that he knew where to find her. He’d have to see her now. 

So he’d be back, he thought as he drove away, leaving her behind, his heart a little lighter, a little more settled than when he’d arrived.

He’d be back for her.


	2. Between 2x5 and 2x6 -- Ruby & Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Annie and Beth’s confrontation at the restaurant, Ruby tries to approach Beth about what happened between her Rio.
> 
> Set between 2x5 and 2x6.

"What?” Beth stopped mixing the thick blue concoction, but barely kept eye contact.

Ruby hesitated. Pushing Beth too hard (meaning at all) with details wasn’t going to get her anything. But come on, she was human. She was curious. Alarmed as well and frankly still shocked, but also curious. 

She couldn’t even tell Stan what had happened. Which wasn’t too strange, given the situation. For one, it wasn’t like they didn’t have enough on their plates. Her husband was still catching up on sleep though they didn’t skip watching an episode of their favorite show each night. It was impossible to resist, giving them a chance to decompress at the end of the day.

With Stan’s news it had finally felt they could catch their breathe. The feds had discovered nothing. It wasn’t going to make her arrogant but she could sleep a little easier and wake up with a smile and that meant the world.

It was only that she was just so used to telling Stan everything. And while it was much more than a silly piece of gossip, she knew Stan would it eat up. It was probably better left alone for now, she thought as she kissed her husband goodbye as he left for work. It wasn’t like she could even tell him the best part. To be honest she was still coming to terms with _that_ herself. 

Beth had regrettably (and unfairly) offered nothing more after Annie had stomped off. She had turned right around and headed back to their table, stomping herself, Ruby couldn’t help but notice, but with a little more grace. She had followed, glancing at Beth, ahead missing a passing waiter and his tray by an inch, and back at her, her own head still spinning at the reveal. How could she have missed it? Nothing had stood out that evening. She stopped herself from bombarding Beth with questions. Unsurprisingly, Beth didn’t give her a chance to continue from where Annie left off. Beth paid their bills, dodging Ruby’s attempts to keep her there once Ruby had found her voice.

"Why don’t you ask my sister?” Annie had told Ruby when the two talked on the phone the next day. “She’s not telling me anything.”

"Can you blame her?” Ruby peeked at her kids, writing into their notebooks suspiciously quietly, before returning to her pot.

“Please. I’m the only one who thinks this is going to bite us all in the ass?”

“No,” Ruby agreed.

“The stuff with Gregg is already blowing up in my face,” Annie said, more to herself. “So if she wanted to swap I told you so’s she got it. Doesn’t make me less right.”

"You know that’s not what she wants for you. Though she’d probably say that.” Ruby lifted the spoon and tasted the sauce.

"What’s the worst thing that can happen, my kid won’t talk to me until she moves into a retirement home? Done.” Annie paused, letting the words sit in the air. “Now gangfriend, I don’t even want to think what happens if he wakes up and finds we shorted him again. Or sis just didn’t give him any and he’s feeling petty--”

“Annie.”

“It’s not just us, no matter what she thinks. Like, what if he hurts her?” Annie’s voice broke, betraying her concern.

Ruby knew what Annie was talking about. She still had the images of Beth having not one but two guns held to her face, the last by gangfriend himself. He had always seemed moody. Even when they made him money he seemed a second away from flicking a switch. 

“Did she tell you she forgave Dean?” Annie asked.

Ruby heard something falling and Annie breathing with the sounds of picking something up. "No.”

“Do you think she meant it?” Annie’s voice softened again.

Ruby didn’t think Beth had lied, though if anyone could sell it, her best friend could (Stan could learn something from her, bless him, though Ruby also loved that twitch he got when he was trying to fib). But she’d known Beth for more than half her life. She recognized Beth’s expressed when she’d answered Beth. This detached look, like a part of her was already checked out and not sitting with them. She got that look sometimes when something hurt too much. 

And hey, it had make sense she’d try to get on Amber’s side, but Ruby wasn’t sure that a different answer would’ve dissuaded her from helping. The enemy of my enemy kind of situation. She’d like to see Amber try, Ruby wasn’t going to make a move to leave that office without getting those cars.

Dean had gone low, very low, but though she wasn’t floored she was disappointed and her heart ached when Amber revealed he’d cheated on Beth with more than one woman. Annie had thrown out the idea that something had happened between Beth and Rio after they’d met with Amber but something made Ruby suspect that this wasn’t the case. Not because she’d gone through conversations they’ve had with Rio, starting from the last one at the restaurant. A deeper hunch.

There was always that vibe between them. An invisible string pulling their attention to each other when they’d meet. A kind of tension of anticipation. She’d be blind not to see it. Anyone in the vicinity could feel it. But that to-- well. 

Ruby had tried gently, very gently, but Beth hadn’t gone into a lot of detail about her and Dean since she’d discovered the first affair. Beth talked about divorce but didn’t seem to take a more tangible step into it. It was true she didn’t confide much about them before or about a whole lot when it came to her personal life. It wasn’t new. She didn’t need to spell everything out either. And she knew Ruby was always willing to hear but the truth was that if anyone would be the person to open up first, it would be Ruby. Beth was far more likely to share how her kids were doing, but at times sharing their difficulties seemed like she was tearing off a fingernail. Like admitting something was going on would be the same as admitting she had failed as a mom.

Beth had told her she was taking over the dealership. Ruby had felt surprised and pleased for her though also concerned at how Dean would take the change and how demands of work and home life would take on Beth. Did Dean know how to make cereal – hell, find the cereal in their kitchen, let alone run a household and take care of the kids? He hadn’t needed to do it before. She could see how Beth would want to take the reins and well when people are pushed to their limits, they figure out what they need to do. Similar to what Beth went through. Though, it had only been a few days and Beth already had some stories.

This Beth was willing to talk about for hours and her excitement made Ruby’s heart swell for her. This last piece of news from the other night? Nothing. Even if Beth was going to tug it as close to her heart as physically possible, Ruby couldn’t let her do that without some kind of conversation. Not intervention – she couldn’t exactly think of it that way. 

So she recruited herself to stop by while Stan and Dean were out on Saturday with the kids. It was a week since Dean and Beth switched roles. Dean and Stan were going to go out on their own later and Dean had promised the kids an outing after being on their best behavior for the week. Beth was preparing desserts for an environmental conservation school affair for Jane and Ruby offered to bring over dinner and help out. Nothing like working her best friend’s defenses at one of her comfort zones.

"I’m just trying to think when you got it done,” Ruby said matter of factly, pulling the warm cookie tray closer to her. “Between selling cars and PTA--”

"I wasn’t selling cars then. It actually--”

"Actually what?” Ruby asked when Beth volunteered nothing else. 

Beth placed the large plastic bowl on the counter a little too forcefully. “Can we not do this right now? I need to finish this.” She rubbed her fingers on the towel, still not meeting Ruby’s eyes.

"B.”

Beth set the towel down again, and put her hand on her hip, meeting Ruby’s eyes. OK, that was how she was going to play this.

"Fine.” Ruby raised her hands.

Beth nodded briefly in thanks and her back sagged just a little as she got back to work.

"I don’t know how you have the energy to work on this too,” Ruby said, now referring to the dealership and the baking, as she decorated the wave shaped cookies with white frosting. “Or time.” She moved on to the cupcakes, grabbing the green food coloring.

"That’s what breaks are for,” Beth said, trying to mask a sigh unsuccessfully. “I promised months ago I’d help with this.”

And they were counting on her, Ruby heard the unsaid words. "I get a few for the kids, right?”

"And Stan,” Beth smiled, Ruby’s ‘crime’ forgiven.

Maybe what Beth did was because she didn’t get to do that. To have the chance to think about herself and make a rash choice. Ruby had thought about it as she prepared the pasta dish that Beth’s kids loved. They were all going to have a slumber party at Beth’s that night, Beth had insisted. 

They worked alongside each other in silence for a few minutes. Sounds of mixing and light scraping filled the silence. Beth started sorting the mix into cupcake holders, and after the first couple of trays then opened a cupboard to get another one. 

"All right,” Ruby said finally. “You know that I need to at least ask you if you’re OK.” 

"You mean did I lose my mind?” Beth asked pointedly as she set the tray on the counter, as if that was the intention behind Ruby’s question.

"No.” Ruby said, watching Beth open the oven and fix the trays inside.

Well, so she couldn’t write that option off completely. But when she thought of Rio objectively, she could see it. He could turn a woman’s head to get a second look. And a third. He had this air of mystery and charm. He got it done. He was a dad. Come to think of it, after he and his son had walked off a few months ago Beth had looked stricken. At the time she thought it was the gun but-- it couldn’t have been that long ago could it?

The point was that she got the attraction, but she couldn’t pick that apart from who Rio was or what that meant for Beth. Not only because it was their violent, unpredictable boss. And well, Beth’s marriage was in tethers and Ruby hoped that she would find happiness with someone new. Even imagined that she’d explore options. You couldn’t blame her for not expecting her best friend to make a stop with him.

Beth’s arms tightened into her body and Ruby prepared herself for her friend to shut down when Beth said simply, “Yes. Yes, I’m OK.”

"You know what you’re doing?” Ruby pushed.

Beth nodded once and pressed her fingers on the wooden spoon, standing it straight in the bowl. She seemed about to say something and scoffed. “I’m not doing anything.” She raised her shoulders, dropped them, and shook her head. “Annie doesn’t seem to think so but – she thinks she’s the only one who can do something once and have no repercussions.”

It was just that once then? That actually surprised Ruby.

“Like lose a receipt which has us diving knee deep in garbage.” Ruby scoffed.

"Exactly.”

"Remember when we showed up at Susie’s place to tell him to shut up about the rumor he started,” Ruby reminisced on a high school memory.

Beth huffed an agreement and turned around to grab a small bottle from the cabinet. “I know it wasn’t the best decision.” She unscrewed the bottle’s cap. “I can’t take it back.” She poured a little into the batter.

"You regret it?”

Beth got a faraway look, with a mix of something appearing like resignation but also with a touch of something akin to longing. Ruby’s annoyance at her reticence softened a little. Beth continued mixing her batter. 

Ruby scrunched her face, suddenly doubted something. "I’ll take that as a yes?”

"No, I… I made the choice.” Beth finally finished her words decisively. “It won’t happen again. That was it,” she said, in a tone that made it sound like discussion was over. 

"That was it,” Ruby echoed her words and cocked her head, only finding more questions in her head. Beth could say that until her face matched the color of the batter she was mixing. Not for a second did she believe that it was a one time thing, and the more adamant her friend was the more proof she had. “Did he--?”

Beth shook her head. “I don’t--”

"Where...?” Ruby perked up suddenly, her eyes darting around the room, and lowered her voice. “Did it happen here?”

"No!” 

Where could it have been? She couldn’t imagine Beth had gone to a hotel room. That would mean it was planned. But, maybe not. Maybe it was a last minute decision. It’s not like you needed to book a room in advance in the city. Had they gone on a date before? What would they have done together? That reminded her of something.

"I guess your date with Dean was trying to ease a guilty conscious?” Ruby said gently, her mind clearing. She meant no judgment in her words. It made more sense now that Beth would’ve initiated (at least that’s how it had seemed to Ruby when Beth had mentioned it) a date with Dean. At the time she had thought it was about salvaging her marriage if anything then for the sake of the kids.

At Beth’s reddening face and increasingly aggressive mixing, Ruby was again hit with a realization.

"Did you go to him?”

Beth added more powder to the mix. "What do you mean?” She asked dumbly, as if the answer wasn’t written all over her face.

Ruby sighed. “I’m on your side remember? I just want to make sure that you _are_ OK.”

"That’s what it is? Not you wanting to know the play by play?”

"I should be so lucky.” Ruby teased, putting her hand on her hip. “I’m not judging you.”

"But you’re worried?”

"You can’t blame me. Or Annie. He’s threatened our lives before, he’s put a gun to your head more than--”

"I know. I didn’t do it because I felt I owed him anything.”

Ruby spread her arms out. "You don’t owe me any explanations but I’m just wrapping my mind around how you two happened.”

Which was a stretch because really, of course she’d seen signs of it. She’d seen Beth interested in guys before, seen her flirt. Quietly watched her face light up when Rio complimented her. But from what she’d observed of her and Dean she expected Beth was hungry for affirmation. After that night at the restaurant, she thought more deeply about Rio and their conversations and just how Rio’s eyes searched Beth. He had always done that. They had had a vibe from the beginning. 

As early as when Beth’d walked away from him at that warehouse she had noticed Rio’s eyes rest on Beth fleetingly before her concentration moved Beth’s measured steps and calm expression. Were they OK? Where they off the hook? That’s where her focus was. And Beth had nodded, assured them she got him to say it. After the way Beth had stood up to Rio that first time at her living room Ruby shouldn’t have been surprised at her boldness of approaching him that night when they’d dropped the gift wrap. And Rio – he liked that didn’t he? She hadn’t given it that much thought at the time but...

"I’m not – I can’t talk about it.” Beth said.

The aroma of chocolate drew around them, picking at Ruby’s concentration for a second. She really was going to make this impossible. Ruby sat on the seat by the island, stopping her work. “So you don’t know how it happened either?”

Beth shook her head. She didn’t have to tell Ruby but the latter knew that Beth wouldn’t tell a soul about what had happened. If it wasn’t for Annie wising up that something was going on, who knows how long it would’ve taken Ruby to see something – and she had thought she knew Beth inside and out.

"If you’re not going to talk with anyone, at least tell me you don’t feel guilty about it.” Ruby said.

"I don’t, not exactly,” Beth pulled more trays from the cabinet. “I just acted. I didn’t think about whether it was a bad idea or how it could mess things up. I saw him and-- I needed something.”

She didn’t want to worry Beth, but something about her response was like a bell ringing above her head. She hadn’t seen her like that before. It wasn’t just that it had to be him because Beth wouldn’t choose someone who was a stranger. She’d gone back and asked him for more business, hadn’t she after the trip to Canada? Ruby didn’t doubt at all it was for the money, and it was money she desperately needed as well. How could it mean nothing if she’d still see him?

Ruby cleared her throat. “I can understand that. But don’t tell me he just happened to be there.”

"Well, actually, he was.” Beth stopped what she was doing to sip on her coffee.

"That’s not your style, B. You don’t pick up guys at bars.”

It was a goading question. He wasn’t just some guy, was he? And the tension that seemed to ooze off Beth’s pores seemed to only confirm Ruby’s suspicions that something deeper was going on. Bitch had a thing for him. How could she have been so blind?

She couldn’t quite believe she was going down that thought, but when she’d think about Beth with someone, someone stable, she’d want for Beth to be officially separated to be pursuing something, but that was more because she wanted Beth to close the chapter she was in and put it behind her. Beth’s hesitation was understandable. Whenever Ruby imagined the possibility of being a single parent her body shook with panic and trepidation. The worry about her getting into trouble and putting _Stan_ in that situation was something that likewise filled her with dread. But the truth was that any devastation she felt at the thought was caused by her deep love for Stan. 

Even though Dean had caused issues – and from what she could see was still not giving Beth the support she needed, it didn’t mean it would be easy without him. Either way for the part of Beth going to another man, she wasn’t going to judge her, least of which after what Dean did. But regardless, it wasn’t her role to judge, but to be a friend.

"I wish I would’ve,” Beth said, pouring the remaining batter in the trays. 

"I don’t believe that,” Ruby ventured.

"No, Annie’s right. Don’t tell her that. It wasn’t worth messing up what we have going on.”

"You want to tell me it’s over, but--”

"What? You don’t believe me?”

"So you thought you’d just, what, clock in the next day and grab the next bag of cash and that was that?”

"It was obvious what that was about.” Beth’s face turned a little pinker at her words and in a different situation Ruby would maybe smile.

"Cause you sat and talked about it?” Ruby snapped.

"Who does that?”

Not that that surprised her. Ruby turned her body towards Beth. "You know what it was? You looked too guilty. That look you gave Annie at the table. You didn’t look like it was a one time thing. You didn’t choose a stranger and you didn’t choose a one night stand cause it’s not what you do. I’ve known you to have two boyfriends--”

"And I thought that Dean was faithful.” Beth opened a drawer to take out a spoon, then closed it shut. “Guess I was wrong on that too.”

"I can believe that you didn’t think things out. But this isn’t some guy who you picked up at the bar.” Ruby pressed. “And the way he was talking with you--”

There was something playful about it. But even if that was them in a good place, it wasn’t like Rio had offered to help with no pay, and it’s not like he seemed to be giving them a discount. If 200k was his idea of being kind-- 

"You think I’m so desperate to go back?”

"No.” Ruby shook her head. “I think you just gave me an answer to how good was it,” Ruby teased, unable to stop.

Beth did something Ruby didn’t expect in response – she covered her face for a moment and her shoulders shook, and when she removed her hands a grin brightened her face.  I’m glad we can get a laugh out of it,” she said, trying to keep a serious tone and failing.

Her stubborn best friend. Ruby’d sooner fill a pool by squeezing rocks but she wouldn’t choose anyone else to be by her side. Not to mention she’d had to know the details eventually. Because, come on.

"Sorry, I just need to use the bathroom.” Beth excused herself.

"Need me to add more?” Ruby pointed at the bowl.

"No, it’s OK, I’ll be right back. Thanks.”

Beth’s footsteps grew softer as she walked away. Well, if at least Beth knew that she was on her side, then she got something done here. No to mention, she’d have to hope to get any details on the end. She really did give nothing away. Except that trill in her voice? It had to be good. You’d have to give Ruby the purple heart from stopping herself from keeping at it. Giving her  _Don't look at me like that._ Please. 

It’s not like she didn’t see the breaks that Rio had given them. When Beth talked her way out that day in her living room, to when he thought they were shorting his money. But who wanted to stay and push that? There had to be more to Rio being in business with the dealership, but Beth had only told her that. Sure way to keep it as a one time thing – if she even fully believed that. 

Well. She’d need Beth to think a little longer over what had happened between them before she could try to broach the topic again. She picked up a leaf shaped sugar cookie and took a bite. Delicious, she thought, as she picked up her coffee mug.

_Maybe a quick bathroom break?_

Wait a minute.

"B!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we would’ve gotten a Ruby x Beth or Ruby x Annie x Beth follow up to 2x5 Annie x Beth restaurant confrontation. Sadly not only did we not get it, I also don’t think it even happened offscreen in canon. 
> 
> I know Beth is very tight lipped here. I painfully feel like in canon that would've been the case too. One thing I wanted to get out of this is for Beth to feel empathy from someone about what was going on cause she's sure not confiding in anyone.
> 
> Like I wrote in this fic's summary, each of these chapters is a standalone -- so chapter 2 doesn't follow 1. Each chapter is an exploration of what could've happened at different points in canon.


End file.
